1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an apparatus for measuring the filling level of a liquid in a container.
2. Description of the Background Art
An apparatus of that kind is known from US No 2005/0284217 A1. The known apparatus comprises, in a container in which the liquid is to be arranged, a transmitting/receiving device which emits ultrasound transmission pulses and receives echo pulses which are reflected at the surface of the liquid and which are caused by the ultrasound transmission pulses. In an evaluation device, the transit times of the ultrasound transmission pulses and the echo signals in the liquid are evaluated to determine the filling level. In the known apparatus, the transmitting/receiving device is arranged in a housing comprising two tubular housing portions which are angled relative to each other at a right angle, at an end of the housing portion extending substantially parallel to the bottom of the container, and a reflector-is arranged in the angled region. The reflector deflects the ultrasound transmission pulses emitted by the transmitting/receiving device at an angle through 900 in a direction towards the surface of the liquid. The echo signals reflected there are reflected back by the reflector to the transmitting/receiving device. In the known apparatus the reflector is held in position in the angled housing region by means of an additional holding device.